Ride of Their Lives
by Ms. Catherine Willmon 2019
Summary: Companion two shot from chapter 13 of "Love Will Prevail". A Rocky/Aisha & Tommy/Kim story. Following their conversation with Trini at Tommy and Kim's house, the Bear and the Crane decided to give their respective husbands the ride of their lives. And, as always, please R&R!
1. The Bear and the Ape

**Title: Ride of Their Lives**

 **Characters/Pairings: Rocky/Aisha; Tommy/Kim**

 **Rating: Strong R**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own them. Can't sue me. You know the damn deal. I'm not looking to make a profit off of writing this story, so don't waste my time. It's not happening and we know it.**

 **Settings/Classifications: Romance, Sexual Content, Strong Language, Humor, Two Shot, AU, Companion Piece**

 **Spoilers/Notes: Based on Chapter 13 of "Love Will Prevail", "Old and New Friends".**

 **Summary: After their conversation with Trini at Tommy and Kim's house about her hot night with Jason, Aisha and Kim make good on their words in taking their husbands on the ride of their lives.**

 **Author's note: So, to be honest, this concept has been hitting me for quite a while, ever since I re-read my story "Love Will Prevail" over and over and it gave me some much needed inspiration to put this two shot out for you. And, yes, these two couples are among my absolute favorites from the PR brand, so if you don't like it, deal with it. Still more coming your way soon! Hope you like this one!**

 **Enjoy and happy reading!**

 **Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

 **X**

 _DeSantos Residence_

 _San Francisco, California_

 _November 4th, 2002_

Aisha Marie Campbell-DeSantos was putting the finishing touches to the bedroom she shares with her husband Rocky. Lighting the last candle on the night table next to the bed, the second yellow ranger was getting more and more anxious to take that sexy ape boy husband of hers for the ride of his life. She can just imagine throwing him down on the bed, ripping his clothes and having her way with him...over and over and over again.

The lower part of her region aching with anticipation can definitely attest to that.

Ever since her conversation with Trini Kwan at Tommy and Kimberly Oliver's house earlier today, with Trini relaying her hot night with her childhood best friend turned boyfriend Jason Lee Scott, well, it gave the mama bear all the inspiration and ammo she needed to get her hot night rolling. So, after arriving back home in San Francisco, she asked Rocky if he could go to the store, which he did without hesitation because, let's face, his has an appetite that would rival any professional eater any day of the week. Oh, and being an executive chef at an high end casual restaurant didn't hurt, either.

When it was all said and done, Aisha took a moment to survey what she had transformed. Every single candle was perfectly lit, the music was playing softly on the radio and she looked absolutely radiant in her light yellow lingerie. Now, as she climbed in the bed and made sure she looked ready for her husband, the only thing she has to do is wait for him to come home.

"Mama Bear, I'm home!" Rocky called out as he walked through the door.

"I'm in the bedroom, Ape Boy," she replied, her insides tingling with anticipation. Her breath was caught right into her throat when she heard the unmistakable sounds of his footsteps inching closer and closer to the door. Posing seductively on the bed, she could hear her heart beating wildly against her chest when the door was finally opened a few moment later.

"Well, well, well. Don't you look good enough to eat, Mrs. DeSantos," Rocky grinned foolishly when he stepped inside the bedroom and eyed his wife up and down; as if he was undressing her with his brown eyes.

She rose up on her knees and beckoned him to approach her with her best 'come hither' look. "Why, thank you, baby. I'd figure we should have a romantic evening together, thanks to some inspiration from Trini earlier."

"Let me guess: she told you about her hot night with Jason, right?" he asked, stating the obvious as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She gasped when she felt the huge tent in his jeans pressing against her stomach.

"Well, yeah. After I asked her if the babydoll dress she bought from Victoria's Secret sealed the deal. She told me and Kim not only it did, but she says that it's a miracle she can walk because she and Jason didn't leave his bed until it was time for her go home. That was all the information I needed to set this up," she explained, gasping again when she felt his lips sucking on the column of her throat lightly.

"Hmm, you smell divine, gorgeous. I wanna ravish you so bad, it hurts," he growled against her ear, causing her whole body to shiver with delight.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Take me right now," she breathed heavily before he captured her lips with his in a sizzling, mind numbing kiss, causing both of their minds to swirl. She wrapped her arms around his neck and grinned against his mouth when she felt his hands roaming over her body, then gasped in his mouth when he cupped her ass in his hands; palming her cheeks gently. She grinned again as she reached down between them and grabbed the hem of his shirt, then she proceeded to lift it up over his body; exposing his six pack abs. Licking her lips in anticipation, the mama bear finally removed his shirt away from his body and tossed it over her shoulder, not caring where it landed.

"Oooh, mama bear likey," she cooed softly as she ran her hand over his abs, causing Rocky to suck in his breath. Just to feel Aisha's hand on his skin was a truly out of this world experience that he'll always wanna remember.

He leaned over and slanted his mouth on hers ruthlessly as he reached over and removed the straps away from her shoulders, falling to her knees and it was his turn to lick his lips when her breasts were dancing in his brown eyes. He engulfed them in his hands and caressed them, causing her to suck in her breath because what he was doing sent tingles up and down her spine and all over her now heated body. When he leaned down and captured her right nipple in his mouth, she really had to suck in her breath because his soft mouth was doing wild and crazy things to her that would be considered illegal. Aisha speared her fingers through his short brown hair and panted softly, causing Rocky to focus his attention on her left nipple; sucking and blowing on it softly as if he was a baby.

Yeah, she was hot and so was he.

And he was just getting started.

He moved further down her body; kissing her stomach lightly and allowing his tongue to enter her belly button. He hooked his fingers inside the waistband of her panties and eased them down over her legs, exposing her bare mound, which was glistening with her juices.

"You, baby, are just simply beautiful," Rocky purred softly against her skin, causing Aisha's eyes to roll in the back of her head.

Once he finished removing her underwear away from her body, he inserted one finger inside of her, causing her to gasp loudly. Grinning foolishly, he inserted another finger inside of her, which made her body tremble. The second yellow ranger ended up laying down on the bed because she was feeling lightheaded; not from being sick, but from the fact that her nude body was burning with desire. She couldn't wait another minute to have her husband inside of her.

He must've read her mind because he removed his fingers away from her core (after realizing that she was wet and ready for him) and stood right before her. Still grinning foolishly, he began removing his clothes; first by slipping his tee shirt over his head, exposing his broad chest and delicious six pack abs for her to enjoy. She reached over and ran her hand all over his upper body, causing him to hiss slightly because the feel of her fingertips on his skin was like he was lit on fire. And there was no way in hell he was gonna tame the flames anytime soon.

"Remove the pants, ape boy," Aisha purred seductively in his ear before biting down on his earlobe, causing the lower region of his pants to jump in anticipation.

Rocky didn't have to hear that twice. In one fell swoop, he yanked his pants down, taking his boxer briefs down with them and exposing his fully aroused member; standing at full attention. Traveling her hand further down his body, it was his turn to gasp when he felt her wrap her hand around the protruding shaft; stroking it gently and getting a great satisfaction in watching him squirm under her tender touch. It was as though he could barely take it anymore and he couldn't wait another minute to be inside of his bride.

"That's it! I need you right now, Mama Bear!" he growled as he leaned over and slanted his mouth on hers ruthlessly. As their tongues once again started dueling for dominance, Rocky and Aisha removed the remainder of their clothes (or lack of clothes) and maneuvered their way underneath the covers on the bed; falling right into each other's arms. A tingle went up and down her spine when she felt his weight pressing down on her as he moved on top of her and gasped loudly when she felt the tip of his member pressing against the outer stretch of her thighs. Digging her nails into his broad shoulders, she gasped once again when his lips easily molded over hers, causing her to close her eyes.

As he was kissing her fiercely, he grabbed her hips with his hands and aligned himself at her entrance. She moaned in his mouth when he effortlessly slid inside of her; stretching her to fully accommodate him. When he buried himself to the hilt, Rocky didn't start moving right away. Because he wasn't a small man down there, he knew Aisha would have to adjust to his size; even after nearly 2 years of marriage, he knew he didn't wanna hurt her in any way, shape or form.

"You okay, Mama Bear?" he asked, looking down at her with a concerned look on his face.

She reached up and traced the outline of his cheek with her finger; smiling brightly. "I'm fine, Ape boy. Make love to me."

Bracing himself on his elbows, he started moving; thrusting in and out of her slowly and sensually as she lifted her hips up to match his movements. She tightened her legs over his back and immediately felt a sweet tension simmering in her core as she felt him hitting her hot spots like a pro. Their lips once again met each other in a heap of passion and erotic as their movements became more in sync with one another. It wasn't long before they started teetering towards the edge of oblivion.

Making sure that his wife's needs were met first, Rocky started picking up the pace. Aisha dug her fingers further into his back, leaving trails of her nail marks all over his skin, which only spurred him on even more and started hammering deep within her depth much harder and faster. Not wanting him to do all the work (and trying to prolong the inevitable), she flipped him over on his back and straddled him; taking him completely by surprise.

"Well, damn, baby," he chuckled as she got into a more comfortable position on top of him.

Grinning down at him, she braced her hands on his broad chest and prepared to keep the show rolling. "Can't have you doing all the work, big boy. But, don't you worry; mama's gonna take good care of you."

And she would be proven right by bouncing up and down on his shaft, causing his groan in appreciation and his eyes to roll in the back of his head. Gripping her hips tightly in his hands, he surprised her by slapping her butt cheek lightly, but that only spurred her on even more as she picked up the pace and rode him harder and faster. She leaned down and slanted her mouth on his ruthlessly; her tongue seeking out his as she could feel him filling her with each delicious thrust. Tugging on his nipples with her fingers, she was slipping and falling into a pool of delicious ecstasy...and he wasn't too far behind.

Before long, she could feel a fire burning deep in the pit of her stomach as she grinded down on him even harder and faster. With the tip of his member gliding through her G-spot, Aisha threw her head back and moaned so loudly, she felt as though she floating on fluffy clouds. Rocky looked up at his wife and was completely mesmerized at the sight of her being so wanton, so beautiful, so fierce...so Aisha.

He couldn't remember ever seeing a more beautiful sight.

However, all good things must come to an end. When he reached down between them and swiped his finger over her clit, she couldn't take it anymore. Clamping down on his member in a vise grip, she happily fell over the edge; a powerful orgasm crashed right through her body like a tidal wave as she collapsed on top of him, buried her face in the crook of his neck and sobbed pleasurably as she started coming down from her incredible high. He pushed through her tight walls one more time before he too succumbed to the most intense pleasure of his life by spilling himself so deep inside of her, he laid limp on the bed and began breathing heavily. In their post-cotial bliss, their lips met tenderly as they laid on the bed with their arms around each other and feeling the pleasurable aftershocks of their lovemaking.

They were pretty much sexually, physically and emotionally drained.

"Well, that was a lot of fun," Rocky chuckled softly, breaking the comfortable silence between them.

Aisha grinned against his neck. "You can say that again, ape boy. If I weren't so sore right now, we definitely would be going for round 2."

"Give me a few minutes and I'll be ready again," he grinned foolishly, causing her to roll her eyes in annoyance.

"You, my dear husband, are one horny bastard," she replied before pinching his side, causing him to shriek out in surprise.

"I don't hear you complaining, my dear wife," he sassed back, winking at her.

"Just for that, I'm going to sleep. Good night," she said as she turned over on her side, grinning evilly. However, he caught on to what she was trying to pull by gripping her shoulder blades and turning her back around so they could be face to face again. He raised her arms up over her head; lacing their fingers together as he leaned down and captured her lips in a sizzling kiss, making both of their minds swirl.

"You're such a tease, you know that?" Rocky laughed when they reluctantly pulled apart.

Aisha just looked up at him, smirking seductively at him as she wrapped her leg around his waist and pulled him further down on top of her. She gasped when she felt his member pressing against the juncture of her thighs; letting her know that he was ready and willing to go for another round of lovemaking.

"But you love me, right?" she asked, gasping again when he slid inside of her once again.

"Always and forever, baby," he replied as he leaned down and kissed her passionately once again.

And, with that, round 2 was underway.

Good thing they didn't have to work tomorrow.

 **Coming up in the next chapter: After putting Hannah to bed, Tommy gets taken on the ride of his life by his beautiful crane. Stay tuned!**

 **Conclusion coming up in the next chapter. Hope you're ready for some more juiciness. Oh, and chapter twenty of "At Every Turn" will be posted in a few weeks, so be on the lookout for it!**

 **Please review!**


	2. The Falcon and the Crane

**Hey, everyone, here's chapter two and the conclusion of my two shot. I don't care what anyone says, but Tommy and Kim will always and forever be the original 'power couple' of Power Rangers. I mean, they've kissed not once, not twice, but three times. Plus, given that Amy Jo Johnson and Jason David Frank are still good friends in real life (and we've seen how hilarious they are together) further solidified my love for the OTP of MMPR. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter chock full of smutty and fluffy goodness, with some silliness along the way. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Enjoy and happy reading!**

 **Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

 _Oliver Residence_

 _Reefside, California_

 _November 2nd, 2002_

Tommy had to suck in his breath.

He had to hold on to something because his mind was going blank, he was breathing heavily and his whole body was going into overdrive because...

Kim was going down on him.

That's right, she was performing oral sex on him while he was handcuffed to the bed and completely at her mercy.

And he loved every single minute of it.

He was shocked when he came into the bedroom after putting Hannah to bed, only to find his beautiful crane laying on the bed, looking so sexy in some pink lingerie and holding a pair of handcuffs. She wanted to play with him every since that conversation she and Aisha had with Trini earlier and all she could think about was when Trini described her hot night with Jason and how flustered she looked afterwards. That gave the original pink ranger a good idea to take her rainbow warrior husband on the ride of his life when the dust settled.

Well, Kim was doing an excellent job of taking Tommy to brand new heights of pleasure. As she continued devouring him with just her mouth, all he could do was throw his head back, suck his breath, groan in appreciation and revel in the fact that he was taken to the brink of sexual insanity by his beautiful wife.

And he couldn't ask for anything better.

But, Kimberly wanted something else. She didn't want her husband coming into her mouth. She wanted him to come inside of her. So, after a few more seconds of devouring him with just her mouth, she released him with a 'pop' and crawled her way up over his body. With him still completely handcuffed to the bed and completely at her mercy, a evil grin formed on her face as she straddled him on the bed; gasping when she felt the tip of his member rubbing against her slit and making her more wet than she already was. Man, he's not even inside of her yet and she's already convulsing into a million pieces.

Just the little things he does make her flame up...in the most sensual way possible.

Taking a hold of his fully aroused member, Kimberly aligned herself up against Tommy, then gasped loudly when she sunk down over him with very little problems. Throwing head head back and moaning loudly, it only took her a second to adjust to his big size before she braced her hands on his chest and began moving; bouncing up and down on his shaft and moaning loudly as she tugged at his nipples and getting great satisfaction in watching him squirm. He wanted to touch her so badly, but thanks to him being handcuffed to the bed, there was nothing he could do but lay back and enjoy the ride.

It wasn't long before she started picking up the pace. A new sensation started swirling in the pit of her stomach as she rode him harder and faster. Tugging on his nipples much harder, she leaned down and slanted her mouth on his ruthlessly; moaning in his mouth when she felt his tongue reaching out to hers. As they continued dueling for dominance with their mouths, she decided that her husband has suffered enough torture from not touching her. So, Kim reached over and uncuffed him from the bed and he didn't waste no time flipping her over on her back and hammering into her depths much deeper and harder.

She dug her fingers into his back and hissed loudly when she felt the tip of his member gliding over her G-spot effortlessly. She bit down on his shoulder to muffle her screams because she didn't wanna wake Hannah up, but it was hard to do that because Tommy was just going to town on her. He hitched her right leg up over his shoulder and growled lowly as he continued pounding into her body like a pro. It wasn't long before they both began teetering towards the edge.

Kim wrapped her legs over Tommy's back tightly and tried so hard to stifle her screams of pleasure, but it was getting harder and harder. She sunk her teeth down on his skin again; but that only spurred him on because he pounded into her even much faster and harder.

Then, it finally happened.

He reached down between and swiped his finger over her engorged clit. That was enough to send her over the edge as she clamped down hard on his member in a vise grip and climaxed furiously. Her orgasm trigged his own and as he spilled himself deep inside of her, he collapsed on top of her; completely spent and sated as they began coming down from their incredible highs. The lovebirds snugged together on the bed with their arms wrapped tightly around each other; kissing passionately as they reveled in their post-coital bliss.

"Well, that was interesting," Tommy chuckled softly, breaking the silence between them.

Kim giggled softly as she snugged close to his side. "You can say that again. So, how did I do?"

He kissed her forehead gently. "On a scale of 1 to 10: a 1000. Beautiful, you really outdone yourself. What made you decide to do this?"

"Well, I have to thank Trini for giving me some ideas. She told me about her hot night with Jason two months ago and it gave me and Aisha the perfect idea to surprise you with a little something naughty. So, as everyone was leaving, I went into my closet and pulled out the handcuffs and set everything up for our hot night," she explained with a grin on her face.

"Well, you delivered big time, beautiful. I was disappointed that I couldn't touch you as you were going down on me," he pouted, causing her to giggled a little more loudly.

"Are you kidding me, handsome? I can't believe you're complaining. You got a free show," Kim replied, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

Tommy's eyes flashed green as he grabbed her arms and pinned them up over her head, then he proceeded to handcuff her to the bed; shocking her.

"Maybe I did, but what you did was torture and now, I'm afraid you're gonna have to be punished," he laughed evilly as he started to kiss her up and down her sweaty, naked body, causing her eyes to roll in the back of her head.

"Well, by all means, please punish me. I've been a very bad crane," she moaned as he found a particular spot on her body that drove her insane with want and need.

They were in the mist of their second round of lovemaking that they failed to notice their two year old daughter Hannah inadvertently walked into the bedroom a few moments later and noticed her parents having some fun. It wasn't until her sweet little voice called out to them that Tommy and Kim stopped right in their tracks.

"Daddy, why are you hurting Mommy?"

 **The End!**

 **More coming your way soon; plus new chapter of "At Every Turn" is coming, don't you worry!**

 **Please review!**


End file.
